1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a lipstick case and in particular to one which does not need a separate cap to close when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, the conventional lipstick case generally includes an outer tubular member 40 formed with a spiral groove 41, an inner tubular member 50 fitted inside the outer tubular member 40 and formed with two Z-shaped slots 51, a socket 52 for receiving a lipstick 53 and having two protuberances 521 extending through the Z-shaped grooves to engage with the spiral groove 41, a base 42 for receiving the outer tubular member 40, and a cap 43. Nevertheless, once the cap 43 is lost, the whole lipstick has to be discarded thereby causing expenditure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a lipstick case which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.